


In Your Arms

by SilverServerError



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon
Genre: CLAMP Secret Santa 2016, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: It's the morning after the first night together, but there are still ways to grow closer.





	

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Happy Holidays CLAMP family! Here is my Secret Santa gift for [Sealandangel](http://sealandangel.tumblr.com/)! I hope you like it. I adore Seisub so I was so happy to get to write for them! ^u^

 It was the warmth first. 

 

The warmth and the feel of skin on skin. A hand wrapped around his middle and soft breathing that stirred the hair at the top of his head. 

 

Inhale. 

 

Exhale. 

 

Inhale.

 

Soft and steady. 

 

Subaru’s eyes blinked open to find the wall of a strange room. No- Seishiro’s bedroom- bathed in the warm ruddy light of sunrise, cut into neat stripes by the venitian blinds. His drawers. His bookshelf. His nightstand. His glasses. His cigarettes and lighter. 

 

Subaru’s hands held the hem of the sheet in front of him, pulling it to his chest, gripped in two gloved hands. Memories of last night flooded quickly and it still didn’t feel quite real. 

 

“Subaru?”

 

Seishiro’s voice was the slightest bit slurred, still half asleep. 

 

He’d been so nervous last night. But Seishiro had been kind and patient with him. Had shown him what to do. It had felt amazing, and then… and then so serene. A feeling that was creeping into his body once again as Seishiro’s hand started to move, petting calmly down his side and hip. 

 

“Subaru, are you awake?”

 

When he spoke it was soft, almost like a whisper. “Sorry. Did I wake you?” 

 

The hand on his hip pulled him close, flush against Seishiro as he yawned and stretched. Subaru felt his heart flutter and he smiled despite himself. Then Seishrio shifted, pulling subaru onto his back while he stayed on his side and propped his head up on an elbow, looking down at him. 

 

It was almost too much, to feel on display like this. Especially when Seishiro’s hand pushed the sheet down to his waist. But then it was back, broad and warm, stroking down his chest and stomach, and subaru couldn’t help but laugh as fingers brushed against sensitive skin, making his stomach jump. 

 

He gasped and covered his mouth with the tips of his leather clad fingers, cheeks going red in embarrassment as he stared straight ahead at the ceiling. But seishiro moved over him, eclipsing his view and looking down at him with amused, kind eyes. 

 

“Are you ticklish here too?” 

 

All Subaru could do was nod sheepishly. 

 

Seishiro grinned at him, but left his stomach alone, instead reaching for his hands, guiding them away as Subaru shyly let him. He leaned in and kissed him again, slow and unhurried, so unlike last night, and Subaru melted beneath him, welcoming his weight, tracing the shape of his body. As he pulled away again, Subaru sighed softly, holding the side of his neck. Seishiro shifted, freeing a hand to lay over Subaru’s. To lace their fingers together. He held it there as he turned and softly kissed the palm of Subaru’s black glove. 

 

Subaru’s eyes went wide as Seishiro’s closed, relishing the feeling. 

 

“Seishiro!?” There was a quiet urgency to his voice. A desperate confusion. 

 

“Subaru…” Seishiro shifted to sit up and Subaru followed, his hand still held in Seishiro’s grasp between them. “Don’t you want to take these off?” 

 

“I-” 

 

Seishiro’s voice dropped, low and hungry like it had been last night. “Don’t you want to feel me?” 

 

Subaru’s eyes darted up at him, wide and slightly panicked, but trusting. “I can’t!” 

 

And Seishiro froze for a moment. In confusion, surely, but then the words seemed to sink in, and his face was a picture of perfect concern. “Why not?” 

 

“I-” But now was not the time. The last place he wanted to think of the Sakurazukamori was here. “It would be dangerous.” And his eyes silently pleaded for Seishiro not to ask anymore questions. 

 

Seishiro seemed to take the hint, letting his fingertips drag up and down the inside of his arm instead. Subaru would be lying to say it didn’t send shivers down his spine. It felt like they were drawing together. Some magnetic attraction. He wished they could be kissing again.

 

“My apartment is warded,” Seishiro reminded him, voice low and calming. “You helped me do it yourself.” 

 

“I don’t want to risk it,” He said half heartedly.    
  
“Subaru,” And they did touch. Their noses brushed softly together. “You’re safe here.” 

 

Subaru moaned ever so weakly as Seishiro kissed him, just once this time. Little more than a soft brush of lips. 

 

“Seishiro…” 

 

“I want to see all of you.”

 

Subaru looked up at him, and there just wasn’t any resistance left. What was willpower in the face of this temptation? 

 

“Ok.” 

 

Seishiro’s eyes lit up and his hands closed firmly over his forearms. “I can take off your gloves?” 

 

Subaru was so quiet. “Yes.” 

 

Seishiro leaned in to kiss him once more, deeply this time, and with an energy Subaru didn’t quite understand. But it passed soon enough, and he pulled away, looking down at Subaru’s wrist in his hands. He turned his grip, a thumb slipping beneath the seam and Subaru’s breath caught as the leather was pushed away, the view of his bare hand feeling almost as wrong as the scarred star that was etched across his skin. 

 

He watched as Seishiro’s touch hesitated, then traced the star lightly with a fingertip. Five lines. Five points. It was a caress Subaru had never felt compelled to give himself. 

 

“You don’t think it’s…” The silence stretched but nothing came to fill it. Subaru continued bravely on. “...ugly? Do you?” 

 

Subaru glanced up but Seishrio only had eyes for the pattern across the back of his hand. “No.” And Subaru almost felt his heart stop as Seishiro brought his hand up to give the design a tender kiss. “Never.” Only then did Seishiro find his gaze. “I think every part of you is beautiful.” 

 

Subaru felt his eyes starting to water. The relief of an ancient fear and insecurity.  

 

“Do you mean that?” 

 

Seishiro found his other hand and pulled it free as well. He breathed deeply as he knit their fingers together, palms to palms. “Absolutely,” he said, that hunger back in the gravel of his voice. 

 

And it  _ was _ different. Touching and feeling and-

 

It was so different. 

 

So different it was overwhelming. 

 

It was later that Subaru was clutching to his shoulders, breathing heavily through the come down. Seishiro just laughed affectionately at him and reached across to retrieve his cigarettes, lighting one and taking his first inhalation for the day. He offered Subaru a drag, but when he just looked at it in confusion, Seishiro smiled and rolled away. 

 

Subaru felt so slow. Like every thought and movement was dragging through honey. By the time he had sat up, Seishrio had already opened his dresser and pulled on a soft pair of pajama pants. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Seishrio asked. 

 

“I- No?” 

 

Seishiro smiled at him, hovering at the door. “I’ll make us some coffee then.” He turned to leave but Subaru called his name and he turned back. 

 

“Your glasses.” Subaru held them out in a careful hand. Seishrio paused, then smiled, wandering back to take them. 

 

“Of course.” He leaned in for a chaste kiss before retreating again. “Thank you for reminding me.” 

 

Subaru watched him go. Listened to the sound of him moving around the kitchen. The hiss of hot water and the aroma of coffee drifted from down the hall as promised. But as much as the bed was warm and soft, it wasn’t much compared to the allure of Seishiro. Without really thinking, Subaru climbed out of bed. His body, his heart, they both told him what felt right. To be close to Seishiro. To go to him. To touch him once more. 

 

But he froze as he left the safety of the bed. His nakedness was harder to ignore when he wasn’t hiding behind sheets. He blushed hard, even as the only person in the room he blushed hard, but he looked around to find his clothes. It wasn’t that difficult. There was more or less a trail from the door, then a pile by the foot of the bed. The memory of leaving them there…    
  
Well.    
  
He bent to pick up his pants from that pile, when the movement put him so very close to the shirt Seishrio had been wearing yesterday, folded once and laid across the foot of the bed in comparative neatness. 

 

Subaru eyed it, biting his bottom lip. 

 

Did he dare? 

 

But his hands were already in the fabric, pulling it on and across his shoulders. 

 

It was heaven. 

 

The fabric wasn’t exactly soft, but it was so Seishrio, and therefore comforting. He pulled the collar up against his cheek to breathe in, and caught that same scent from when he had sucked at his neck the night before. The soft gasps and grunts he’d drawn out of him played in his memory, so real and exciting. 

 

Subaru smiled, hands running down to button the shirt closed at his middle. To pull the seams straight where they fell at his thighs. On his way out the door, he stopped short, catching his own reflection in Seishiro’s mirror. 

 

His smile turned to a full fledged grin and he felt butterflies in his stomach as he passed through. 


End file.
